I'm Here
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "¿Por qué lo miras a él y en cambio a mí no? ¡Date cuenta ya! Yo estoy aquí" Estados Unidos adora que Inglaterra le preste TODA su atención... ¿Qué hará cuando Iggy lo empiece a ignorar? UsUk


**Yo****estoy aquí**

_¡Hola lectores!_

_¡Hola lectores!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Oye Li-chan ¡Conéctate ya!_

_¡Es un placer publicar aquíííííí!_

_¡El mundo redondo es!_

_¡El mundo redondo es!_

_¡Un círculo así es!_

_¡Yo soy Nekitsu!*_

**Jajajaja XD ¿No creen que el Marukaite Chikyuu sea pegajoso?**

**Bien está es mi versión...verán la continuación cuando terminé el fic.**

**Igual, dejando eso de lado aquí les traigo otro fic, escrito en mi clase de CTS y V3, se los abrevio porque es un nombre largo.**

**Una idea cliché según yo ¿O no? En fin, no sé si México tenga nombre oficial pero yo lo llamaré Juan aquí...**

**Sí alguien sabe cómo se llama por favor dígame XD.**

**Llegue a mencionar el T.L.C. que se lleva a cabo entre México, Estados Unidos y Canadá, recuerden que esto es un fanfic, no lo hago con ánimo de ofender a nadie, es simplemente una forma más de darle humor.**

**Sin más que agregar espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya...**

**Categoría: Humor y Romance.**

**Pareja: UsUk**

**Advertencias: Arthur ignorando al Hero, culpando a un inocente México y celoso.**

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

_"¿Por qué lo miras a él y en cambio a mí no? ¡Date cuenta ya! __Yo__estoy aquí__"_

Lo más común y normal después de una reunión es que Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se queden en la sala de juntas discutiendo por cualquier cosa, pero en esta ocasión no era así...

¿La razón?

Arthur se fue a beber con Francis.

Mientras que el pobre Alfred estaba ahí, solo, abandonado, enojado, quizás un poco celoso, pero es comprensible ya que hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando era niño, recibía 'TODA' la atención de Reino Unido, y ahora ser desplazado como si de un estorbo se tratase le es doloroso e incómodo.

Y allí esta Alfred F. Jones actuando como todo adulto maduro ante una situación así...

**-¡Ahhh Iggy!~**haciendo un berrinche en medio de aquel recinto aprovechando que se encuentra solo y abandonado, claro sin contar la "inexistencia" del inocente Matthew que es ignorado olímpicamente por todo el mundo.

Regresando a lo importante, al estadounidense no le agradaba que su ex-tutor y el pervertido de Francia se fueran a tomar unos tragos.

Porque sabe cuán poco resistente al alcohol es ese inglés, también es consciente de lo alocado que es Bonnefoy.

¿Pero él qué podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada, más que hacer una rabieta a su inigualable y puro estilo.

Todo inicio cuando llegó tarde a una reunión, bastante de hecho, pero no sólo aguanto los regaños e insultos de México, sino que encima Inglaterra lo fulminaba con la mirada como si él fuera un indeseable insecto.

¿Por qué Juan lo estaba regañando e insultando?

La respuesta es sencilla, lo que pasa es que se lo trajo a la fuerza a la reunión, a la que el mexicano no fue invitado, por si la situación no resultara ya incómoda, ambos habían iniciado una discusión sobre economía en el transcurso del camino.

¡Estúpido T.L.C! Blah blah, mejorar su relación.

Tratado de Libre Comercio, sí, como no.

¡Por dios! Que mentira.

_Fuck _hora en que se firmo ese tratado, él, Juan y...otro tipo del que ni se acuerda.

El punto es que ese día no pudo saludar siquiera a Reino Unido, se la paso con Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos durante toda la reunión e incluso después de ella.

Arthur sencillamente no le hablo, no reclamo, es más ni le contradijo en sus "tontos" planes, pero Juan sí, y lo mando a...bueno un lugar que Alfred sabe no es lindo.

Y Arthur lo ignoró a la siguiente junta, en la calle, cuando lo llamó por teléfono no quiso contestarle, porque de seguro estaba allí y como es un inglés malvado, no levantó el auricular.

Así ocurrió todo hasta ubicarnos en la fecha de hoy...hoy Inglaterra también lo ignoró.

Jones se ha hecho invisible para Kirkland.

¡Y eso es horrible!

**-¡Ahhh Cruel y malvado inglés!~**chilló enfadado al tiempo que inflaba los mofletes, fruncía el entrecejo y repartía mortales patadas ninja.

Alfred enojado es un peligro andante, pero un tierno peligro.

Suspiró deprimido.

**-Se ha olvidado de mí...-**murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Decidió volver a casa, necesitaba pensar en una solución rápida y eficaz.

Durante el camino iba arrastrando los pies, triste, desolado.

Sólo le faltan los efectos de un anime, donde varias rayas negras y un aura morada rodea al personaje en cuestión.

Ah...y una nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Caminando por las calles, el héroe pudo observar a una curiosa chica, ella traía colgando de su cuello un enorme cartel y en letras mayúsculas escrito: **"SE DAN ABRAZOS"**

Se detuvo a observarla, parpadeó extrañado, con semejante letrero era imposible ignorarla.

**-¿Quieres un abrazo?-**preguntó feliz, el estadounidense negó con la cabeza y avanzó unos pasos, de repente tuvo una maravillosa idea que iluminó su heroica mente americana.

_**-¡Yes! ¡Yes!-**_gritó emotivo, se dio la media vuelta y se abalanzó sobre la desprevenida 'chica del cartel' para abrazarla.

_**-¡Thanks! ¡Thanks!-**_por primera vez desde que salió de la reunión del G8 sonrió alegremente.

La muchacha de ojos verdes asintió sin comprender a Jones, pero ella estaba feliz por animar al chico.

Alfred se disculpo por su impulsividad y se retiro corriendo a casa.

¡Inglaterra nunca lo volvería a ignorar!

Oh no señor, o se de llamar Alfred F. Jones.

**-¡TONYYYY!-**anunció su regreso con un grito monumental, el pequeño extraterrestre casi aseguraba que todo el continente Americano lo escuchó.

Luego de escuchar las quejas de su amigo, a base de la petición

Tony hizo un cartel enorme, de color verde fosforescente para que ese británico se lastime los ojos, algo muy llamativo con la frase: ¡I'm Here England!

Fue así como en otra junta USA llegó sonriendo de oreja a oreja con ese gran letrero colgado de su cuello, todos le miraron extrañados, por su parte el de ojos verdes le miró completamente descolocado...

_"¿Que significa esto"'_ se preguntó mentalmente, intento burlarse pero su orgullo herido no se lo permitió.

Él estaba enojado con el estadounidense y seguiría aplicando la técnica de;

**'Te ignoró porque no me importas'**

**'Y mira como soy feliz sin ti'**

Claro que eso a Estados Unidos no le gustó, con lo acostumbrado que esta a recibir atención y varios días de abstinencia encima, ya no lo aguanto más.

Fastidiado de tanta indiferencia, gritó.

**-¡Alto! ¡Inglaterra y yo tenemos que hablar!-**Alemania se quedo callado de inmediato, dejando de lado su tema de suma relevancia.

Alfred se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa extraña, en serio no se lo podía creer

¿Iggy ignoró el cartel?

Se lo llevó cargando a la fuerza como si se tratase de un saco de patatas, un lindo, enojado y cejón saco de papas.

¿El anglosajón quería ignorarlo? Bien pero que se atenga a las consecuencias.

**-¡Suéltame Bloody Limey! ¡Te cortare las pelotas sino me bajas! ¡USA!-**pese a las amenazas y protestas del caballero inglés, lo sacó de la junta.

-**Gracias Alemania, volveremos después...-**

El resto de los países sonrieron con burla, pobre Reino Unido.

Una vez afuera en los pasillos, Alfred estampo contra la pared al británico sin la menor delicadeza y así con todo el descaro que poseía, lo besó.

Arthur no pudo confundirse aún más.

_"¿Por qué haces esto?"_

**-Yo estoy aquí Arthur mírame...-**susurro débilmente una vez que se separo de él, el mayor le metió un buen derechazo empujándolo lejos.

**-¡Cállate y lárgate con México! ¡Bloody Hell!-**

Entonces contra todo pronóstico Alfred sonrió enormemente, estaba tan feliz ¡UK no lo odiaba!

Sólo estaba celoso de Juan, abrazó al inglés importándole nada las protestas.

¡Que tierno! ¡Estaba celoso!

**-¡Eres una ternurita Artie! **_**~Awww...-**_lo estrujo emocionado, le pellizco las mejillas, mientras que Kirkland se ruborizaba a cada segundo más y más.

**-¡Pero...! Juan no me gusta tontito...-**se acercó a su oído.

**-Me gustas tú...pero es un secreto ¿Ok?-**Arthur tembló avergonzado, estúpido americano.

**-Shu up!-**exclamó intentando quitárselo de encima, aunque en el fondo su corazón palpitaba locamente de alegría.

Porque estaba enamorado, pero esa ya es otra historia, ¿No lo creen?

"_Yo__estoy aquí__ para hacerte sonreír, mira bien porque a tu lado caminare hoy y siempre"_

**Fin... (?)**

.

.

_._

_*Ahhh~ ¡Que hermoso mundo que con un pincel se puede dibujar!_

_¡Los chocolates y la música son mi pasión!_

_¡Ne-kit-suuuuu!_

**Creo que es un inicio más que un final jajajaja, pobre de mí México siendo arrastrado por USA, y en lo personal no creo que sea un secreto que Alfred está enamorado de Arthur ¿O sí?**

**¡De veras tengo un fic sobre eso! ¿Lo público?**

**¿Les gusto mi versión del Marukaite Chikyuu? ¿Les gusto el fic? ¿Soy un asco?**

**XD Dejen un review please ¡Son gratis! =3**

**Gracias por regalarme su valioso tiempo, ¡Las/Los quiero!**

**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...**


End file.
